The Wind Master - A Ninjago AU
by rizziex
Summary: Scarlett is the wind ninja and must train to be one of the ninja. While the Sensei watches over her, he notices something different about Scarlett. Can she keep her secret hidden, while falling in love with one of the ninja?
1. Chapter 1

The Wind Master

 **Hi, My name's Issie and I was wondering what to do for my first story. If you have any ideas, please leave a review and I hope you like my story! Disclaimer-I don't own Ninjago!**

Chapter One

I say goodbye to the ninja, knowing that next time I see them, I'll be fighting them for the test. I wave to Lloyd, my favourite ninja and close the door behind me. I am left alone. It will be another few hours until the train comes, so I have plenty of time.

I pull my click-pod out of my bag and look at it. Kai has posted his usual fire selfie on chirp, Jay has sent me a selfie of him and Nya, Cole has sent me a message saying good luck, Zane has told me that there is 70% chance of me succeeding and Lloyd has sent me a link of our favourite game.

When the train finally arrives, I gather my things together and slide through the doors. The train is slightly old, but is okay. I sit next to a window and put my bag next to me. On the table, I lay out my things. This is going to be a long journey.

When I get there, I stand on the steps of the dojo. A ninja is waiting outside for me. He tells me that his name is Blaze, and he is the master of smoke. "The sensei is waiting for you," Blaze says to me. "Thank you, Blaze," I reply and climb up the steps of the Dojo. I pull open the heavy door and step inside.

There is a wooden floor, which is lined with mats and punch bags. In the centre is a battle ring where I will have to fight the ninja. To the right, there is a set of stairs which lead up to the rooms where the trainees will stay. Sensei Young is waiting at the top of the stairs with his bamboo stick and a scroll that is wrapped with red ribbon.

"You will need to go to your room and change into your new gi which should be on your bed," he says to me. I begin climbing the stairs and when I get to the top I look down the hallway. There is a long row of doors, alternating from left to right. I walk down the long hallway and find my door. It has the initials S.J. carved into it and around the edges of the door are lines to indicate a gust of wind.

I push open my door and find a large room. In the centre is a bed made of black wood which has grey bed sheets. On both edges of the room are large windows. The one on the right slides open to reveal a small balcony. To the left side of the room is a wooden wardrobe with grey door knobs. When I open it, there is a section for gi's, a section for belts and a section for ordinary clothes. I leave my bag next to my bed and take my training gi out of the wardrobe. It is grey, with pearly white gusts of wind and a black belt. Along the top of it is the black neckline, which is embroided with grey swirls and curls.

I put on my gi, and look at myself in the hidden mirror behind the wardrobe door. My dirty blonde hair falls around my face and my icy blue eyes peak out from behind it. "Meet in the dojo in one minute, ninja," a voice speaks through the intercom. I shut the wardrobe and leave my room.

In the dojo, many faces greet me. I recognise Sensei Young and Blaze, but everyone else is a mystery. The instructor calls us into pairs and introduces us to each other. "Scarlett, meet Ember, the ninja of sparks," I say hello to Ember. She seem nice enough, not too nice but not too mean. "Get ready to be beaten," She says to me enthusiastically. Sensei tells us to fight our opponent, using the techniques we already know. I consider myself lucky, because living with the ninja has taught me a thing or two about fighting. "Three, two, one, fight!" Sensei says.

Lots of people are slow on their feet, but I am quick, and speedy. Ember goes in to punch me, but I dodge and she ends up punching thin air. I run close to her, getting ready to punch, but she gets there first. I stumble backwards and my back is pressed against a wall. She kicks me and I squeal quietly and fall to the ground. There is nothing I can do now. Ember digs her heel into my stomach and I grab it. She trips over and falls face-first. It gives me enough time to get back up quickly. Before I know it, Ember is on her feet too. She breaks my guard and manages to punch my face. I feel a warm stream of sticky, gooey blood pouring from my nose. Ember trips me over and I fall to the floor. "Ember is the winner!" a voice shouts. _Well done_ I think to myself.

 **Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of chapter one of my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I hope you liked Chapter One and that you'll like Chapter Two! Oh and in chapter one, It is Sensei Young, not Yang. Sorry for the long wait too, I was on half term and was busy.**

I stare at myself in the mirror. The side of my nose has a bruise and there is a scab on my knee. Apart from that, I'm okay. I put on my training gi and take a deep breath. _This time, I'll win. I have to._ I thought.

Today was the third day of training. Yesterday, they said that today we are doing practice with our powers. I doubt I'll be any good at that, but I'll give it my best shot. After all, all Ember can do with her powers is shoot sparks. Because my element is wind, I should be able to lift myself, be extra speedy and have the ability to move the air and other things.

"Ember and Scarlett again," calls the voice that I hate the most, the one that lets Ember beat me up. "Hey Scarlett," Ember says as I line up with her. "Today we will be using our elements," Sensei says. Ember grins at me. "Feel free to do what you like," he says. "Three, two, one, go!"

Ember runs straight at me, sparks flying off her suit. I make a quick side step, and she ends up running too far. Ember starts getting annoyed and sparks dance around, bouncing off her skin. I have been taught one thing: how to use my powers. I levitate myself high enough that she can't reach me, but I can reach her. I use all the force I have to push her to the floor. I hold her there while she struggles."Our winner is Scarlett!" Sensei announces. For the first time since I got here, I feel happy.

"I saw you today, you were good," says a girl who has long, chestnut hair that is tied back in a ponytail. "My name is Leila and I'm the ninja of darkness," she stuck out her hand for me to shake. "Hi Leila!" I say.

Later that day, Sensei calls us into the dojo. "We have a challenge for you this evening," he says. "Tonight, you will be playing a game of capture the flag," he pauses " But this is no ordinary capture the flag. Tonight you will be getting the flags, but you may use your elements. If you are knocked out, you are out of the game. The last people in the game are the best people here and will be having a feast in the dining room tomorrow evening." He explains. "You have 5 minutes to get changed."

Out of my wardrobe, I pick a warm outfit. I put on the leather boots, the jeans and the warm winter coat. In my pocket, I put in the device that Lloyd gave me before I left. It is a metal cylinder that glows light grey when I use my element. If I have it on me while fighting, my powers will be twice as strong as usual. Lloyd said that it was great when he used it in training, so it should get me quite close to the end of capture the flag.

When I walk out of the room, I see all the other ninja-in-training. They are wearing similar things to me and all look as worried as I am. I really want to go to that feast and with my power multiplier, I should be there. Leila walks over to me. "Are you ready for this?" she asks me. "Because I do really want to go to that feast," she says. "Yeah, I'm ready," I reply.

"Scarlett, you're team red. Ember, team blue. Leila, red for you," Sensei calls out the names and what team they're on. I always seem to be against Ember. At least now, I've won against her. I am on Leila's team, which is good. "Team red, follow me," a harsh voice says. The voice belongs to an instructor who looks like he has been through a lot. After a lot of walking, we reach our destination. We are in the dojo's library. " This is where we'll put our flag. Split into two teams: offence and defence," He says. I find Leila and see what team she'll be on. "I'm offence," she tells me. I am offence too. I tell Leila and she smiles.

"Offence team, go to the kitchens. Team blue are most likely to hide there because their leader is a chef," the instructor calls. "Okay, team offense, Leila and Fern take the ovens. Scarlett and Lucas, go investigate the fridges and Noah and Liam, look by the cupboards. If any of you find anything, press this button," he hands around little glass devices with black buttons in the centre. "When the button is pressed, all of your devices will vibrate and say where it is," he says.

Lucas is a nice ninja, his element is poison. He doesn't really pay much attention to me, he just hunts around the fridges. "What do you reckon the flag will look like?" I ask. He shrugs. "I guess it's just a blue flag," he says. We look some more and find one of those walk-in fridges. I never liked them because I was afraid of getting locked in. "I doubt it's in there," I say. "Well, you'll never know until you look," he says.

I hesitate and enter the fridge. It is freezing cold inside and I wonder why I even volunteered to do this. I start to walk back out. _Slam!_ The door shut and locked. I was locked in. I looked through the small window. Outside the fridge is Ember, and the blue flag. Lucas is no-where to be seen. All I can think about is how cold it is in the fridge and how I wished I had worn two coats.

I see a person coming to the glass. It is just Ember. She unlocks the fridge. I head towards the door. I realise that my fingers are numb and so are my toes. All I can think about is how cold I am. I am being dragged into a room. Being tied to a chair. I try to use my spinjitsu to move them away but I am too cold. Too cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **This chapter is Ember's point of view, so I hope you like it! Tell me what you think will happen in chapter 4 after you have finished reading and enjoy!**

 **Ember's Point Of View**

I peer into the rooms. Everyone is asleep except me. I tiptoe down the grand staircase. I know that Kai will be waiting for me outside the doors of the dojo, ready to teach me another secret lesson. He hates Scarlett. That's why he agreed to help me. Together, we'll win, I know. I unbolt the sturdy, big bolts and push the door open. Silently, I close it behind me. I see Kai's spiky hair behind a bush and creep over to him. This is it. The second training session with Kai. I crouch down behind him and tap his shoulder. "Hey," Kai says in his usual tone. I reply with a hi and help him up.

"So, how did capture the flag go?" Kai asks. I tell him about protecting the flag and being one of the last people in it as we walk down the long, winding path. "After I took Scarlett out the fridge, I searched her coat." I say. "I found this," I hold up a metal cylinder that glows a deep orange colour when I use my powers. Kai carefully removes it from my hand, as if it were a bomb, and puts it in his pocket. "Probably nothing," Kai says. "I'd better look at it in my dojo, though, just to be safe," He added. We reach the end of the path and I stand in front of a cliff. If I fell, I would die.

Kai is the first to summon his dragon. He jumps toward the cliff and falls for a split-second, before a red glowing light shines from beneath him. Kai's dragon is beautiful. It is the prettiest shade of red, with deep orange fire coming from its skin in various place. His dragon's skin isn't rough and scaly like you would expect it to be, it is smooth scales, all flowing the right way, with none at odd angles.

I leap off the edge and let myself fall. The feeling of it is amazing. The wind blows my hair in my face. Right before I hit the ground, I summon my dragon. Its swirling orange sparks keep me safe and warm, while its feisty eyes look vicious, like they want to perform a stunt.

My dragon soars upwards and I hold tight. I order it to go to Kai's dojo, and follow the red glow of Kai's dragon. My dragon shoots forward and spirals round in circles, creating a shield of fire around us. We pass Kai, and his dragon, and shoot forward, wanting to be there first. Suddenly, a hot gust of air rushes past my ear. Kai shoots forward on his dragon, and it is a race. My dragon goes faster than before, and catches the tail of the Kai's dragon. In no time, we are at Kai's dojo, not wanting the race to end.

Kai leads the way down a set of stairs, and I follow him, wondering what we would do tonight. "Tonight," Kai explains, "You will learn how to shoot a ray of fire." I am excited. I've always wanted to do that. Kai walks through a kitchen, up another set of stairs and scans his fingerprint on a panel. The hidden door next to the panel slides open, and reveals a big room, with mirrors lining the walls, and a lever in the doorway. At the far side of the room, is a open balcony, over looking a night's city, the occasional window lit up. Beyond the city, is the sea, where all the skyscrapers are being reflected. I walk onto the balcony. "It's beautiful," I breathe. Kai comes up behind me and agrees. "It really is magnificent," He says.

I walk back into the room and sit on a red mat. Out of my rucksack, I take my orange belt. I tie it to my red gi. "I'm ready," I say. Kai walks off of the balcony and into the room. He pulls a red mat and puts it next to my orange one. We both sit, facing the balcony, cross-legged, in our gis.

"First, you need to make yourself really angry, summon an angry memory," He starts. I think of being beaten by Scarlett. Just thinking of it makes my cheeks flush red with anger. I feel my face starting to heat up. "Then focus all of that power into your hands," He says. I imagine the anger in my veins flowing into my hands, filling them with fire that dances around, reaching to get out. I feel my face cool. "Then, let the anger go," He finishes. I release the dancing fire in my hands and imagine a ray of fire. I feel a wave of heat, and then it is all gone. A dancing ray of sparks is in front of me, forming a deadly fire ray. I let it be free of my hands and it fades into the darkness.

Kai watches it fade and turns to look at me. On his face is a proud smile, happy for me. "Wow," He says. "That was amazing," He says. He stands up, and tells me to grab my bag and follow him. I follow him through a hallway, up a flight of stairs and into the kitchen. He reaches into a cupboard and pulls out a bag of Hyper Drops, my favourite kind of chocolate. Kai pours them into a bowl and pushes the bowl towards me. "You earned it," He adds. I say thanks and start eating. When I am finished, Kai and I walk onto the roof.

The sun is rising over the city, and reflecting in the water, making it a beautiful scene. No-one is awake. I say goodbye to Kai, as I will have to go, and Kai just stares into my eyes. His hazelnut eyes are different shades of brown, glimmering in the fading moonlight. Kai reaches for my hand and I let him take it, our fingers together. I gradually unravel my fingers, yet my eyes do not leave his. He pulls me into a hug and I freeze for a split-second, before pulling away. I walk away slowly and summon my dragon. On the way back, I cannot stop thinking about Kai. How he held me. How he stared into my eyes. I think I am in love. And I think he is in love with me too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I hope you will enjoy the chapter and tell me if you were expecting this! (Probably) Anyway, have fun reading and check out my dare show: The Ninja Hub! Don't forget this chapter is from Scarlett's point of view!**

 **Scarlett's point of view**

I get up. "5 minutes until meeting time," The instructor spoke through the intercom. I pick my training gi out and get ready. When I am ready, I walk down the hall. I see other ninja, like me, walking downstairs. I say hello to Leila and we walk into the training hall. At one end, sensei is standing, holding his stick. At the other end coloured mats were lined up against the wall. "Find the mat with your initials on and sit on it. I start searching the mats. I find a grey one with S.J. on it. This must be mine then. I sit cross-legged and look at the people around me. Ember is 2 spaces to my left and on my right is Blaze.

"Now ninja, pair up with the person next to you," Sensei calls. I look at Blaze and smile. "I want you to talk through your techniques," Sensei finishes. I tell Blaze about what I usually do, and my techniques. "Now, go with the pair on your right, and choose who will fight whom," he says. Ember and another girl walk over to us. "I'm fighting Scarlett," Ember declares. Blaze and the other girl look at each other and grin. Ember and I line up our mats and look at each other. This is the first time I've looked at Ember properly. She has fiery orange hair in small ringlets and innocent brown eyes.

"You will fight, using the techniques we talked through," Sensei says. Ember's hand shot up. "Can we use our powers?" She asks. Sensei replies with a yes and Ember looks very happy. "Three, Two, One, Go!" He yells. Ember launches into action. She throws a punch at my right ear and hits it very accurately. Blood trickles down my ear. I use the wind to push myself forwards, towards Ember. She just dodges and I skid to a halt. Ember stands still and looks like she's thinking. She flushes red and suddenly the red drains from her cheeks into her hands. She pushes her hands out and a ray of fire comes out shooting straight at me. I close my eyes, ready to die, but suddenly, the ray is gone. I levitate myself and jump over Ember's head. She spins around, fireballs in her hands, her eyes no longer brown, but red and alive. She shoots at me and I wait to be badly injured. A fireball hurls through the air and knocks me down, my head hitting the wooden floor as I fell. I see the Sensei peering at me, but then I can no longer see, as the fire is racing through my heart.

I open my eyes to Lloyd. He peers down at me. There are tubes coming from my body, and going into some medicine tubes. Lloyd pushes down the plunger of one and I start to feel dizzy. Before long, I see nothing.

I open my eyes again. This time I can hear talking. "I will need to take her back to my dojo, she can't stay here," I hear Lloyd say. There is some shifting around. "Okay, have it your way, but I warn you, this girl is dangerous," Sensei says. Lloyd walks over to where I am lying. I snap my eyes shut. "I see, I will be leaving as soon as possible though," Lloyd says. Lloyd walks out of the room. Probably to pack my things. Sensei stares at me for a while and walks out of the room. I open my eyes and double check that no-one is there, before looking around the room. I am in a hospital kind-of-place, but it is attached to the dojo. I hear shuffling in the corridor outside. Lloyd walks in with my suitcase and gets one of the tubes of medicine. He pushes the lid in and I feel a pain rushing through my veins. I feel faint and the world goes.

Lloyd breathes in my face. He doesn't know I'm awake yet, but I am. He mutters something under his breath and gets a tube of something. He squeezes it and pain rushes through my blood, courses through my veins. I feel like I'm on fire. I am jolted awake. Lloyd stares at me, the green in his eyes swirling. I look at him. He is wearing his usual gi, and his blonde hair is messed up, as if he'd been up all night.

"Where am I?" I ask. Lloyd glances away, looking guilty. "I can't tell you," He replies. I look around the room. The walls are green and I am lying in a dark green bed. A temporary table is standing next to my bed, filled with bottles and medicines. "Listen, Scarlett, this is very important," He says. That caught my attention. "You are different from the others, you are stronger than them. People will want to kill you. You have to be strong," Lloyd says. A tear trickles from his face. "I'm sorry, Scarlett," He croaks, as he presses the button. A different kind of pain tears through my heart. I know one thing for certain; my life will never be the same again.

 **Sorry for the short(ish) chapter, I hope the next chapter is longer for you. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
